


no one does it like you

by kryptonianfool



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: Batsophie, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, Sophie knows Kate is Batwoman, Strap-Ons, batmoore, bjs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: Kate Kane is Batwoman. Kate Kane is very rich with access to the latest kinds of technology. Kate Kane loves it when Sophie is using a strap on her. So she thinks of a way to make sure they have the best experience possible.AKA the bat-strap fic
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	no one does it like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I‘m back! Just in case you needed some smutty batmoore content, you will be fed now. 
> 
> This is loosely connected to the ‚emerging from the shadows‘ series and takes place somewhere after ‚the woman behind the mask‘. But really, it‘s just full of smut. Enjoy! :)

It was a lazy afternoon, the lights filtering through the curtains of Kate Kane‘s flat, painting everything in warm colors. Kate and Sophie were lying on the brunette‘s massive bed, entangled in both the sheets and each other. Sophie had her day off and Kate practically had a day off whenever she chose to, so naturally, the dark haired woman had come over to her place for some quality time. They had spent the last hours extensively making love to each other, with breaks in between, where they would talk or grab some snacks. Kate had just finished eating an avocado toast and chugging down a big glass of water, needing to replenish the fluids she had lost during their previous activities. After she had set the empty glass on her bedside table and then snuggled into Sophie‘s side, she was now resting her head on the other’s chest, looking down at her own hands. She nervously fiddled with her fingers.

„I wanna ask you something.“ Kate started.

Sophie turned her head, looking at the other woman.

„Sure. Just shoot.“ she said to her, curious about what this was about.

„Could you do something for me…?“ Kate asked in a small voice, sounding unsure.

Sophie pressed a soft kiss against her lips to make her feel more comfortable.

„Anything.“ Another kiss. „What is it that you want me to do?“

„Something you‘ve always been very talented in.“

„Kate, don‘t make me guess, just say it.“ Sophie reassuringly caressed the upper arm of the other woman. „You can talk openly with me, you know that, right? This is a complete safe zone. I really mean it when I tell you that you can ask me anything. I‘m not judging you for any kinks you might have.“

„No kink, but… would you consider using a toy again?“

„A toy, hmm? Any specific one by any chance?“ Sophie asked with amusement in her voice. She could already tell what toy Kate seemed to have in mind.

Kate blushed.

„It’s just… I have this new strap I‘ve been dying to try out.“

Sophie just grinned, nodding her head slowly. Yep. She had guessed correctly.

„I mean, I could certainly help you with that. Where is this, umm, new strap of yours?“

Kate held up a finger, springing into action, wiggling out of their embrace and rushing into her walk-in closet. She emerged two seconds later, a matte black, unassuming box in her hands.

She sat down on the bed with her legs crossed and placed it in front of her, looking back at Sophie, who had her eyes trained on the box.

„Can I open it?“ the dark haired woman asked, tentatively reaching out.

„Yeah, I mean, sure.“ Kate answered. 

Sophie pulled off the top of the box and looked inside. Nestled in burgundy velvet was indeed a dildo, which looked sleek and new and pretty sturdy. The dark haired woman reached out and closed her hand around it, lifting it out of the box. She realized that the surface of the rich black toy was incredibly smooth. When she turned it over in her hand, she noticed another thing. Engraved over the base of the dildo was a tiny red symbol, unmistakably a bat.

„You didn‘t.“ Sophie asked incredulously, looking back at Kate.

„Did you design this for yourself or is Batwoman launching her own merchandise line soon?“ she added, trying to hold herself back from breaking out into a laughing fit.

Kate cheeks darkened.

„You cannot tell anyone about this. But yeah, I made it myself. Well, technically I didn‘t, but I commissioned someone in Wayne Enterprises to make it for me. Had them sign a full non-disclosure agreement beforehand, of course.“ she paused, gesturing at the toy in Sophie’s hands. „This is the best strap that technology has to offer.“

Sophie couldn‘t hold herself back any longer when she heard Kate praising the sex toy she was currently holding and broke out into a fit of giggles.

„Sophie! This is a high end dildo, you wouldn‘t believe what it‘s capable of.“

„You added the bat symbol to it, Kate!“ 

„Yes I did. Because this is the bat-strap.“

„The bat-strap?“ Sophie nearly passed out from all the laughing. With shaking hands, Sophie put the dildo back into the box and leaned over to Kate, giving her a soft kiss.

„I really can‘t believe this. So very thoughtful of you. And also very on-brand, Miss billionaire vigilante, who‘s now designing her own dildos.“

„Come on Sophie, it‘s really advanced.“ Kate took the strap from the box, presenting it to her. „It comes with an actual thermo-regulatory function, which means it can emit warmth which is close to human body heat. You can bend it if you‘d like. It vibrates in 10 different intensities, infinitely adjustable. There’s a harness that comes with it, which is incredibly comfortable to wear and doesn't leave any marks on the skin. It also provides a very pleasurable experience for the wearer, I made sure of that. It can also… glow in the dark.“ 

„Glow in the dark?“ Sophie let out another chuckle. „What for?“ 

„I don‘t know, I thought it was cool.“ Kate said, shrugging.

Sophie could sense the other woman was really proud of her latest bat-gadget, if you could call it that, and felt a bit sorry for laughing. On the other hand, it really was kinda hilarious that Kate had commissioned a custom bat-strap, as she apparently named it.

„Come here, Kate.“ Sophie said, gesturing for the other woman to scoot a bit closer to her. Kate hesitantly came over, kneeling in front of her, the strap still in her hands.

„I love it, Kate. I really can‘t wait to try it out. Sorry I was laughing so hard, but you got to admit, naming it the ‚bat-strap‘ was a bit of an overkill.“ 

Kate raised her eyebrows in disbelief, but a crooked smile appeared on her lips.

„We don‘t have to call it that, I guess. I just think that the name really transports the message that this right here…“ she lifted the dildo up, holding it centimeters in front of Sophie‘s face, „… is a truly special strap. I never used something like it. No one has. And I commissioned it just for us.“

Sophie felt her heart swelling at that. This was actually pretty cute.

„Well, we should try it then, shouldn‘t we? For science.“ Sophie suggested, faking innocence, raising an eyebrow at the other woman.

A full-on grin spread out over the brunette woman‘s face.

„I promise you, you will not be disappointed.“ Kate said, a determined look in her eyes.

The brunette shot up from the bed at that, vanishing into her walk-in closet for the second time and re-emerging with a harness dangling from her hands.

„Here.“ she held the harness out for Sophie to take.

„So, you want me to put it on first?“

„Sophie. I know it‘s probably been a while for you but you know how much I loved you wearing it. Using it. No one does it like you, Sophie.“

Kate kneeled down on the side of her bed, crawling into her direction, pushing against her shoulders until Sophie‘s back was met with the covers. The shorter woman towered over her for a second, staring down at her, then bowed her head to practically assault the others lips, placing open mouthed kisses on her, running her hands over her whole body and Sophie felt the rush of arousal in her veins. Kate proceeded to kiss her cheeks, her jawline, then her throat and the soft skin of her chest until her lips wrapped around one hardened nipple. She pulled the nub into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it while one of her hands grabbed her other breast, squeezing it in her palm. Sophie arched up against her, delighted in feeling the softness of Kate‘s mouth on her sensitive nipple together with the strong grip of the brunette‘s hand on her other breast. Kate didn‘t slow down, alternating between sucking on her and fondling her. Sophie felt her arousal building up and a whimper escaped her before she could stop it. Kate pulled back and retrieved the harness, which she had placed by the end of the bed, offering it to her again.

„Please. I need you.“ Kate uttered, her voice coming out hoarse and breathless, betraying her own arousal.

„I can see that.“ Sophie said, her fingers closing around the harness, taking it out of Kate‘s hands.

„I‘ll show you how to put it on.“ Kate hurriedly secured the harness around her hips, making sure it would stay in place. When she had successfully fastened it to Sophie, she reached between the dark haired woman‘s legs and cupped her sex in her hands, pushing her hand against her center while looking deeply into her eyes.

Sophie gasped. Kate looked absolutely smug.

The brunette proceeded to fetch the toy and put it into the fastening of the harness.

Sophie looked down her body, the strap proudly sticking out from her pubic bone. The dark haired woman wrapped her hand around the base experimentally, needing to feel the girth of the object. It wasn’t too big or too small, honestly, it had the perfect size. Which was expected, considering Kate had obviously put excessive thoughts into designing this toy. Kate looked at her in awe and by the unevenness of her breathing, Sophie could already tell how aroused the other woman was getting.

Kate suddenly snapped out of her stupor, reaching into the box and fished out a little rectangular device. 

„These are the controls. Mind if I take this for now? I will show you how to use it later.“

„Of course. Just tell me what you‘re doing.“ Sophie said.

„Okay, so first, I‘m gonna turn on the thermo-regulation.“ The short haired woman pressed a button. „And I’m gonna activate the pressure sensor. I think that‘s it for now. I wanna start slow.“ she added before setting the device down. She locked her gaze to Sophie‘s eyes and before the dark haired woman had any time to even wonder about the function of a pressure sensor, Kate was reaching out, wrapping her hand around the dildo. 

Sophie‘s eyes widened. She was looking down to where Kate‘s hand was wrapped around the strap, gripping onto it with her fingers and she was surprised to find out that her grip was actually sending tingles directly into her clit. She let out a somewhat ragged breath, slowly pushing into Kate‘s hand, who let her fingers move across the surface of the dildo. The movement of her hand sent another wave of sensations to her center. Kate swatted her hand away and grabbed the base of her cock tightly, pressing the toy into her and Sophie let out a moan.

„Kate, this is…“

„It‘s good, right? I told you not to underestimate the bat-strap. It‘s a fine piece of technology.“ 

Sophie was feeling so turned on right now that she didn‘t even care that Kate had just called the dildo the ‚bat-strap‘ again. The sensations she was currently feeling let her forget about the hilariousness of the name.

„The pressure sensor directly transports any kind of pressure on the strap to the wearers clit. It‘s all safe, don‘t worry. I tested it on myself.“

Sophie testingly jerked her hips into Kate‘s fist and was, once again, taken aback at how good it felt.

„Oh, you did? Did you enjoy using it on yourself?“ she asked, noticing how her own breathing had already become a bit labored.

„Well, it was certainly very pleasurable. I think you will like it, babe.“

Sophie didn‘t answer. Instead, she jolted her hips forward. Kate got the hint and let her hand travel up and down the shaft. Sophie couldn‘t believe that she actually appreciated this device, but the pressure sensor really sold it for her. She always liked wearing a strap-on because she liked the visual and could immerse herself in that, but the combination of actually feeling things together with seeing it, was doing things to her.

Sophie‘s eyes were glued to where Kate‘s fingers were wrapped around the dildo, utterly fascinated by it and feeling more and more aroused every second. Kate realized the effect it had on the other woman and in a bold move, she let her hand stay on the base, holding it in place and began bowing her head.

Sophie let out a whimper and muttered the other woman‘s name under her breath as the short haired woman took the head of the dildo inside her mouth, closing her lips around it. Sophie couldn‘t really feel the difference between a hand or a mouth on the strap, but either way, it was sending a whole lot of sensation to her center and she let out a drawn out moan, trying to keep her hips still, not wanting to force herself down the other woman‘s throat. She should definitely take it easy but the visual of Kate Kane between her legs, the strap in her mouth, was making it hard for Sophie to stay in control. 

Kate, always an expert when it came to being intimate with Sophie, stilled her with a hand on her hips, sensing the other woman‘s struggle with keeping herself in check. She kept her other hand wrapped tightly around the base. With care, she slowly sunk her head down to take a little bit more of Sophie into her mouth, coating the smooth surface of the dildo with her saliva. Kate was also feeling painfully turned on by now. The thermo-regulation gave her the impression that the toy was indeed a part of Sophie and hearing the other woman‘s noises above her was only enhancing her experience. She let her tongue swirl across the surface and began bobbing her head up and down. Sophie‘s hand was buried inside her hair, gripping it desperately, urging her on. Even with the help of Kate‘s hands on her hips, she couldn‘t hold herself back very effectively, trying to jerk into the other woman. She could feel herself getting closer any second.

„Kate, if you don‘t stop I‘m gonna come on the spot.“ she warned her, already feeling her insides beginning to contract because of the ongoing stimulation on her clit.

But Kate didn‘t stop. Instead, she nearly took the whole length of Sophie inside her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking on it as hard as she could. Sophie groaned and tightened her grip on Kate‘s hair. Kate went back to the head of the dildo, using her other hand to glide up and down it‘s length, pressing the base into Sophie with every stroke. It didn‘t take long with this kind of stimulation and after a few strong strokes of Kate‘s hand, Sophie couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She came with a deep moan, jerking her hips into the other‘s hand and mouth. 

Kate let the cock drop from her mouth with a wet sound and crushed her lips against Sophie‘s, bringing both of her hands into her long hair, cradling her face to her‘s.

„Did you like that?“ she asked mischievously, already knowing the answer. 

„Yes.“ Sophie breathed out, still feeling kinda lightheaded from her orgasm.

„Good.“ Kate simply replied, climbing into her lap. Sophie‘s hands flew to Kate‘s hips, holding onto her. 

„I need you right now, Sophie.“

Sophie put her lips on Kate‘s throat, kissing and licking the skin, feeling the other‘s pulse throbbing under her tongue. She traced the tattoo on the brunette‘s neck with the tip of her tongue, placing a kiss over it.

„Don‘t we need some lube, baby?“ she asked her. She wanted to do this right. It had been some time for her and she wanted this to go smooth.

Kate made an annoyed huff. „Ugh, I don‘t think I really need it at this point, but you‘re right, lemme grab some real quick.“

Kate pushed herself off her lap and reached into the bedside drawer. She quickly returned to Sophie, kneeling in front of her, screwing the cap off of the bottle of lube and squeezing a fair amount on her hand. She brought it down between them, generously spreading the fluid over the strap. Sophie joined her hand with her own. Together, they were both stroking up and down the shaft, making sure to coat it thoroughly. It was beyond sexy and Sophie could feel her own arousal spiking again as the pressure on the dildo caused another stream of sensations being sent to her clit.

When Kate was satisfied with the amount of lube, she climbed Sophie‘s lap once again. She propped herself up on her knees, framing the other woman‘s thighs. Hands placed on her shoulders, gripping them tightly, she bowed her head down to capture the other‘s lips in a heated kiss, and Sophie could feel her desire swirling beneath the surface. She was beginning to feel intoxicated by it.

Sophie‘s hands reached down to the apex of her thighs and she fumbled slightly, taking the shaft inside her hands, guiding it to the other‘s center. When the head of the strap made contact with Kate‘s clit, the woman in question whimpered, trying to rub herself against it. Sophie let the head slide through her folds a few times, watching the other woman biting her lip, growing more impatient every second. Kate was wet. Like, so wet. She was right about the fact that the lube hadn‘t been necessary at this point but still, Sophie was grateful that they had applied it either way.

„Sophie, please.“ the short haired woman whimpered against her lips, increasing the grip on her shoulders, trying to urge her on. 

Sophie held the strap in place, the head right at the shorter woman‘s entrance. Before she could push it inside, Kate leaned her head back to look into her eyes.

„I trust you.“

Sophie nodded at her. She grabbed the other‘s hips, signaling for her to lower herself a little. The head of the strap pushed against Kate‘s opening. Slowly, it sank past the tight ring of muscles and the pressure Sophie could feel as she slipped inside was exquisite.

„Oh my god.“ she muttered to herself, careful not to jolt her hips forward. She was filled with the need to let herself sink into the tightness of Kate, of feeling herself completely buried inside the other woman. But she held back, wanting the other woman to control the pace. Kate eyes were shut tightly, her hands gripping Sophie’s shoulders, the nails of her fingers pressing into her back, nearly tearing the skin. She let herself sink down centimeter by centimeter, taking deep breaths, anchoring herself to Sophie‘s body. Sophie had both of her hands placed on her waist, providing her with additional support.

She continued taking her in and thanks to the pressure sensor Sophie could feel every little thing. It really took using a strap-on to the next level, she thought to herself. Suddenly, she noticed Kate‘s hips aligning with her own. Sophie was all the way in and Kate was taking all of it. 

„This feels so good.“ Sophie whispered against the side of Kate‘s head, as the other woman had put her forehead down on Sophie‘s shoulders, taking a couple of breaths.

„It does.“ Kate agreed. „I think I‘m ready for you to move, Sophie.“

Sophie moved her hips a little, still trying to hold herself back, to stay in control. Kate lifted off of her and came back down, pushing the strap against Sophie‘s center, who let out a moan at the pressure. Kate leaned back again, grabbing the dark haired woman‘s chin and forcing her to look at her.

„Don‘t hold back, Soph. Fuck me as if your life depends on it.“

Sophie gulped, feeling the moisture coating her own center at those words. She would make sure that Kate would get what she needed. She lifted herself off the bed, Kate clinging to her tightly, the strap still buried deep inside of her. Sophie pushed both of them in a horizontal position, hands still on Kate‘s waist, holding her in place. When she was sure that the other woman was comfortable, she pulled out a little, only to slam back inside right after, causing the other woman to promptly moan at the impact. 

Sophie leaned over the other woman, extending an arm to support herself on the bed. She dipped her head and took the other woman‘s lips, kissing her passionately, pressing her tongue against her, demanding entrance. Kate granted it and she darted her tongue inside the other woman‘s mouth. Her hips fell into a steady rhythm, pounding into the brunette, feeling her walls gripping the cock tightly. Sophie kept fucking her with her tongue while she drove her hips into her again and again, wet, filthy sounds filling the bedroom of the young billionaire. She had to really concentrate to not lose it completely. Feeling so much during this kind of sex was something she wasn‘t used to. Not when they were using a normal strap. It was getting kinda hard to hold herself back from climaxing but she sure as hell wouldn‘t slow down. Not when Kate was taking her so good. She met Sophie's thrusts with her own, taking her in, gripping her tightly and the sounds she made… Sophie had honestly forgotten how wild Kate tended to get when she was using the strap on her. Back at the academy, it had taken them quite some time to even breach the subject, but when Kate had finally felt comfortable enough, Sophie had been rewarded with the night of her life. It had been a set part of their bedroom routine since then.

Kate was starting to moan inside her mouth, the movement of her tongue beginning to get sloppy. Sophie took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down lightly, causing the other woman to clutch onto her back, undoubtedly leaving scratch marks in the process. Sophie loved how Kate was able to let herself fall when they were doing this. The other woman was always very composed, not showing too many emotions. But right now, with her, Sophie buried to the hilt inside of her, she let herself go, offering herself to her completely and without any doubt. 

Sophie broke their messy kiss and gripped Kate‘s hips, pulling her onto her bend knees and tightly against her hips. She used all her strength to pound into her. When she felt the other woman getting close, she brought a hand to her clit, pressing down with one finger, the releasing it again and circling the hard pink nub.

Kate hips began jerking, losing their rhythm. Sophie kept her movements steady, continuously thrusting into her while she kept stimulating her clit. After a few more thrusts, she felt the other woman grow rigid, letting out a gasp, as if she was surprised by the sudden onset of her climax. The gasp was followed by a drawn-out moan and the brunette began shuddering under her. Sophie didn‘t slow down, wanting to make sure the other woman would get the maximum of pleasure. When she saw Kate coming undone in front of her, head thrown back, hips jerking helplessly, Sophie let herself fall as well.

„Kate! Ughnnn...“ she pressed out, repeatedly driving the strap into the other woman‘s cunt, letting her own orgasm wash over her. She felt so connected to Kate in this moment, it was as if they were one being, experiencing the same mind-blowing pleasure flooding their system.

Panting, Sophie came back to reality. She could hear that Kate was also trying to catch her breath. The dark haired woman was lying flat on top of her and she wiggled her hips a little, causing the strap, which was still buried inside the other woman, to twitch slightly. Kate let out a strangled sound, as she was still super sensitive. Carefully, Sophie pulled out and detached the dildo from the harness, flopping down on the bed again, taking the other woman in her arms, holding her close.

„Thanks Sophie, I… I really needed this.“ Kate murmured next to her, a faint trace of embarrassment tainting her words. Sophie just hugged her tighter.

„I could see that.“ she replied. „Kate, I‘m honestly so proud that you trust me like that. And please, don‘t be embarrassed for wanting things.“

„Anyway.“ Kate said, obviously not wanting to talk about this right now. „Thank you.“ 

„By the way, this strap really is something.“ Sophie told her, smiling at her. „It certainly didn‘t disappoint.“

„You didn‘t either.“ Kate added. „You used it so well, Sophie. I knew you still had it in you.“

„Guess it‘s like riding a bike.“ Sophie chuckled. „Also…“ she added after a while, „I‘m definitely looking forward to you using it on me. Batwoman wearing the bat-strap. It has so much potential.“

„Oh, I will use it on you. But I really missed this and I needed you so much, Sophie.“

„I missed this, too. Didn‘t realize it until now.“

The brunette kissed her neck lovingly. Sophie continued to hold Kate close to her. Her eyes wandered over to the curtains, seeing the Gotham skyline where they parted slightly. The sun was already beginning to set, the fading rays illuminating the whole room in a golden tone. 

„I love you Kate.“ Sophie said in a clear voice, looking at the face of the woman in her arms. Kate looked back at her, the glow of the setting sun playing across her features. Sophie could never get enough from just watching the other woman, studying her face. She was still getting overwhelmed by how lucky she got, having a second chance with the love of her life. After everything that had happened, she was finally feeling that she belonged somewhere. Belonged to someone.

„I love you too. So, so much.“ Kate said, and she felt her whole body being flooded by a feeling of safety, of love and trust, of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I didn‘t take it too far. But it‘s just an idea that was swirling inside my mind for quite some time and I just knew I had to write this haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :3 Have a nice day!
> 
> I‘m on twitter of you wanna talk to me! @kryptonianfool


End file.
